


"Kein Gästezimmer mehr"

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Deutsch | German, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Gibbs macht eine überraschende Entdeckung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kein Gästezimmer mehr"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Not a Guest Room Anymore"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565299) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



> **A/N:** Dies ist nur eine kleine, slashige, kinky Fantasy um eine bestimmte, mysteriöse Aussage von Gibbs in "Faith/Die Ehre der Familie" zu erklären.

Jackson Gibbs drehte sich auf der Couch und schielte auf den kleinen Reisewecker, den er sich mitgebracht hatte. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht – was technisch gesehen bedeutete, dass es der 1. Weihnachtstag war. Er war sich nicht sicher was ihn geweckt hatte, aber er dachte, dass er vielleicht das Klicken der sich schließenden Haustür und das Geräusch von Schritten auf der Treppe gehört hatte.

 

Jackson lag da und sah sich die Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum an. Er hatte sie angelassen, als er sich vor etwa einer Stunde zur Nacht zurückgezogen hatte - er liebte diese Zeit des Jahres und die Lichter waren so schön. Außerdem war er nicht mehr so flink auf den Beinen wie er es einmal war und es half etwas Licht zu haben, wenn er nachts das Badezimmer aufsuchen musste.

 

Die Couch war nicht unbequem, aber Jackson fand sich selbst dabei wieder, dass er darüber nachdachte, was Leroy damit gemeint hatte, dass das Gästezimmer keins mehr war. Was könnte es sonst sein? Es war nicht so, als ob der Junge mehr als einen Ort brauchte um seine Boote zu bauen und er hatte bereits ein Büro in dem kleinen Raum am Ende des oberen Flurs. Jackson wusste, dass das dritte Schlafzimmer ein Schrein für Kelly war und immer sein wird und, dass das Zimmer seit ihrem Tod nicht verändert worden war, bis hin zu den pinken und gelben Wänden und der Sammlung von Puppen und Kuscheltieren auf dem Bett. Also für was zum Geier nutzte Leroy das Gästezimmer in diesen Tagen?

 

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den Ereignissen des Abends. Er und Leroy hatten zusammen ein langes, unterhaltsames Abendessen gehabt und endlich die Art von Gespräch gehabt, auf welches Jackson gehofft hatte. Leroy war niemals der einfachste Junge zum Kennenlernen gewesen, selbst für seinen eigenen Vater. Es gab solche Gegensätze in ihren Persönlichkeiten und Temperament, dass Jackson seinen Sohn oft als komplettes Rätsel empfand. Es half dabei nicht, dass Leroy schlecht darin war sich selbst zu öffnen und über irgendwas Persönliches zu reden. Den Jungen dazu zubringen mit ihm auf einer bedeutungsvollen Ebene zu reden war immer ein Kampf gewesen - aber heute Abend hatte Jackson zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit gedacht, dass sie etwas erreichten. Leroy hatte sogar angedeutet, dass es jemand Besonderen in seinem Leben gab, obwohl er schweigsam geworden war als Jackson ihn danach gefragt hatte.

 

Jackson hoffte, dass Leroy jemanden hatte, der ihn glücklich machte. Sein Junge erschien diese Tage zumindest ruhiger zu sein. Jackson hoffte wirklich, dass es nicht eine weitere rothaarige Shannon-Doppelgängerin war. Er war zu keiner der drei folgenden Hochzeiten seines Sohnes eingeladen gewesen, aber er hatte aus der Ferne beobachtet wie sie auseinanderfielen. Vielleicht jetzt, nach all diesen Jahren, hatte Leroy endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn verstand und ihm geben konnte, was er brauchte.

 

Nicht das es einfach war Leroy zu verstehen - etwas das Jackson nur allzu gut wusste. Der Junge war geradezu widerspenstig, genauso wie es seine Mutter gewesen war. Er war willensstark, stur und aufbrausend - aber er war auch die Art von Mann, der ohne Nachzudenken sein Leben für dich riskierte. Unterhalb Leroys einschüchterndem Äußeren schlug ein Herz aus purem Gold - die meisten Leute kamen nur nie nahe genug um es zu sehen.

 

Offensichtlich hatte dies jedoch jemand getan und dies machte Jackson glücklich. Er war in die Jahre gekommen und er war sich nicht sicher wie viel länger er noch hier sein würde. Die eine Sache, die er mehr wollte als alles andere, war vor seinem Tod zu sehen, dass sein Sohn wieder geliebt wurde und selbst liebte.

 

Jackson war gerade im Begriff wieder einzuschlafen als er ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Es war kein Geräusch, das er auf Anhieb einordnen konnte - es klang wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Schluchzen und einem Seufzer. Es wurde gefolgt von einem leichten, schlagenden Geräusch - und dann ein weiteres Seufzen. Jackson runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht seine Sache, wenn Leroy eine Frau oben hatte, aber dies waren nicht die Geräusche von Liebemachen. Und, wenn Leroy in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten war, dann, so dachte er, sollte er dies lieber untersuchen.

 

"Er weiß sowieso schon was für ein neugieriger, alter Alleswisser ich bin", grunzte Jackson leise vor sich hin mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

 

Er stand von der Couch auf, zog einen Bademantel an, griff nach seinem Gehstock und bestieg langsam die Treppe.

 

Jackson hielt inne, als er beim Schlafzimmer seines Sohnes ankam. Die Tür war offen, aber das Zimmer war leer. Das Bett war allerdings gemacht und eine Ecke der Bettdecke war einladend umgeschlagen, auf einen Insassen wartend. Oder zwei.

 

"Hmmm...." Jackson zögerte, unsicher was als nächstes zu tun war.

 

Er wollte schon wieder nach unten gehen als er wieder das Geräusch gehörte. Da war ein leises, schwingendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag und dann wieder das schluchzende Seufzen - dieses Mal gefolgt von einem Wimmern... und dann eine Stimme. Jackson konnte nicht hören was gesagt wurde - aber er war viel zu neugierig um dies einfach fallen zu lassen. Er war so weit gekommen - er wollte wissen was los war.

 

Die Geräusche kamen aus dem Gästezimmer. Jackson ging weiter und stand außerhalb der Tür, lauschend.

 

"Psst, psst... lass einfach los... ich hab dich...", sagte jemand. War das Leroys Stimme? Wenn ja, war es tiefer, dunkler und viel ausdrucksstärker als sie Jackson jemals gehört hatte.

 

"Kann nicht... wie kann ich, wenn...? Oh Gott, das ist... bitte...", bettelte eine andere Stimme.

 

Jackson war überrascht zu erkennen, dass die zweite Stimme männlich war. Er dachte, dass die Stimme ihm bekannt vorkam, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Wen auf Erden hatte sein Sohn dort drin und was zur Hölle tat er mit ihm?

 

Er wusste, er sollte nicht - er wusste, dass was auch immer hinter der Tür des Gästezimmers vorging ohne Zweifel sehr persönlich und privat war, aber seine Neugier war stärker als er. Er legte seine Finger auf dem Griff der Tür und schob sie langsam ein, zwei Zentimeter weit auf.

 

Der Anblick, der sich seinen geschockten Augen bot, raubte ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem.

 

Das Gästezimmer war mit einem Dutzend oder mehr Kerzen gefüllt. Alle flackerten und beleuchteten die Wände, die in einem tiefen, dunklen rubinrot gestrichen waren. In der Mitte des Raumes war irgendeine Art von Konstruktion, die wie eine große Schlinge geformt war - und in dieser hing ein Mann - ein festgebundener, nackter Mann.

 

Jackson konnte den Mann nicht richtig im schwach beleuchteten Zimmer sehen und die Kerzen, die überall Schatten warfen, warfen flackernd ihr Licht über seinen Körper. Sein Kopf hing nach unten, sein dunkles Haar war gefärbt mit Schweiß und er atmete schwer.

 

Jackson nahm einen erschrockenen Atemzug als Leroy in sein Blickfeld kam - nur, dass war ein Leroy, den er kaum wiedererkannte. Sein Sohn trug eine schwarze Lederhose und das war es. Seine Füße waren nackt und von seiner Hand baumelte etwas, dass aussah wie... irgendeine Art von Peitsche mit vielen weichen Wedeln. Leroy schüttelte diese aus.

 

"Muss ich dich knebeln?", verlangte er von dem Mann zu wissen, der in der Schlinge hing. "Ich will dich nicht knebeln, Junge... Ich mag es viel zu sehr dich winseln zu hören."

 

Er streckte eine Hand aus und wenn man bedenkt wie ernst er gesprochen hatte, war Jackson überrascht zu sehen, dass er das Haar des Gefesselten mit zärtlicher Zuneigung berührte. Der Mann lehnte sich in diese Zärtlichkeit wie eine Katze, verzweifelt danach verlangend gestreichelt zu werden, und in diesem Augenblick erkannte Jackson ihn. Es war Tony DiNozzo - der junge Bursche, der mit seinem Sohn zusammenarbeitete.

 

"Bitte..." Tony wimmerte. "Bitte... Master..." Jackson verkniff sich seine überraschte Reaktion darauf zu hören wie Tony seinen Sohn nannte.

 

"Pssh, Junge. Wir haben die ganze Nacht. Ich werde langsam vorgehen - du kannst so viel wimmern wie du willst - aber erinnere dich, wer unten schläft und bleib leise oder ich verspreche, dass ich dich knebeln werde."

 

Leroy beugte sich vor und zog sanft die Peitsche über Tonys Körper. Jackson war dankbar, dass er wegen all den Schatten im Zimmer nicht zu viel sehen konnte. Dann hob Leroy wieder die Peitsche und ließ sie in einer leichten, anmutig schwingenden Bewegung auf Tonys nackte Schultern nieder. Tony stieß einen weiteren dieser kleinen schluchzenden Seufzer aus - aber nun erkannte Jackson, dass es das Geräusch von tiefem, kathartischem Genuss war, anstatt von irgendeiner Art von Not.

 

"Wem gehörst du?", forderte Leroy zu wissen. Er tauchte seine Finger in eine Untertasse mit etwas, das offenbar eine Art von Öl war und fuhr mit ihnen über Tonys Körper, sodass dessen Haut im Kerzenlicht schimmerte.

 

"Dir, Master", flüsterte Tony glücklich, einen Ausdruck der Verehrung in seinen Augen.

 

"Das ist richtig, Bubblebutt", sagte Leroy und ein kleines Grinsen zierte die Linien seines Mundes. Tony stieß ein protestierendes Wimmern aus. "Du gehörst mir, Tony. Vergiss das niemals."

 

Jackson glaubte nicht, dass er seinen Sohn jemals so glücklich gesehen hatte oder eher, dass er je gesehen hatte wie dieser sich so vollkommen amüsierte. Er beobachtete wie Leroy um Tonys festgebundenen Körper ging und dabei mit seinen Fingern über Tonys nackte Haut fuhr. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand in Tonys Haar und zog den Kopf des Burschen nach hinten.

 

"Gab es etwas, dass du mir sagen wolltest, Junge?"

 

"Ja - _musst_ du mich auf Arbeit Bubblebutt nennen?", fragte Tony mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

 

Leroy lachte laut auf. "Er gehört mir - ich werde ihn nennen, wie ich will, wann ich will, wo ich will." Er schlug den erwähnten Hintern und streichelte ihn dann. Tony gab ein Seufzen des Genusses.

 

"Ja, Master. Danke, Master", sagte Tony selig. "Ich liebe dich, Master."

 

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Junge", erwiderte Leroy mit einem leisen, kehligen Knurren in seiner Stimme. Da war ein Ausdruck von harter, stolzer, zärtlichen Zuneigung in seinen sonst so strengen Gesichtszügen. Er neigte seinen Kopf und küsste Tony innig auf die Lippen.

 

Jackson zog sich zurück. Er hatte genug gesehen - wahrscheinlich mehr als genug - aber er war immer so neugierig wie eine Katze gewesen, wie seine verstorbene Ehefrau bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit betont hatte und das war, wenn sie es höflich formuliert hatte.

 

Er schloss die Tür lautlos und ging zurück nach unten. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch, sammelte seine Decke um sich herum und starrte wieder auf die Lichter des Baumes.

 

Was er gerade gesehen hatte, sollte schockierend sein, vielleicht sogar erschreckend, aber stattdessen war es seltsam schön gewesen. Außerdem, wie könnte er schockiert sein, wenn er seinen Sohn so glücklich und so offensichtlich in seinem Element gesehen hat? Oder erschreckt wegen der Art wie Tony zu seinen Sohn hochgesehen hatte, mit solch offensichtlicher Liebe und Hingabe in seinen Augen? Wie könnte er schockiert sein von dem Ausdruck der tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Liebe in Leroys Augen als er Tonys Blick erwidert hatte? Jackson konnte nur Freude dabei empfinden zu sehen, dass sein Sohn jemanden liebte, der seine Liebe genauso innig erwiderte. Jackson verstand vielleicht nicht die besondere Art wie sie entschieden hatten diese Liebe auszudrücken, aber ohne den Schatten eines Zweifels war klar, dass sie beide das Gleiche für den anderen empfanden.

 

In diesem Moment hörte Jackson Schritte auf der Treppe und Leroy betrat das Zimmer. Er hatte eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt angezogen, aber er war immer noch barfuß.

 

"Ich... ah... hörte ein Geräusch", sagte er zögernd. Er sah nicht aus wie diese strenge, kommandierende Gestalt, die er von wenigen Minuten im Gästezimmer gewesen war. Er ähnelte mehr dem kleinen Kind, dass Jackson eines Morgens vor vielen Jahren dabei erwischt hatte, wie es Süßigkeiten aus dem Laden stahl: ängstlich und beschämt, aber gleichzeitig umso trotziger.

 

Jackson lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab auch ein Geräusch gehört, Sohn. Bin losgegangen um es zu untersuchen." Leroys Gesicht war ein Bild für sich und Jackson musste laut auflachen. "Sah mehr als ich erwartet hatte!" Er lachte. "Jetzt gibt nicht deinen Jungen die Schuld, dass er ein Geräusch gemacht hat und mich aufgeweckt hat - ich habe heutzutage einen leichten Schlaf."

 

Leroy fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er kam und setzte sich auf den Rand der Couch.

 

"Ich kann es erklären"; sagte er.

 

"Oh, du brauchst mir nichts erklären", erwiderte Leroy mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Ich habe Augen, Leroy und ich mag vielleicht alt sein, aber ich bin noch nicht tot. Weißt du, Sohn, ich hab von solchen Dingen gehört. Bondage, S&M oder wie auch immer man es nennt. Und ich bin viel zu alt um mich heutzutage von irgendwas schockieren zu lassen. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich wissen muss, Leroy - macht Tony dich glücklich?"

 

Leroys Gesicht entspannte sich und ein seltenes Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und er sah zwanzig Jahre jünger aus. "Ja, Dad. Das tut er."

 

Jackson sah seinen Sohn fasziniert an. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck auf Leroys Gesicht nicht mehr gesehen seit ... nun ja, seitdem er ein Teenager gewesen war und sich nach einer gewissen jungen Dame mit roten Haaren, die Shannon genannt wurde, gesehnt hatte.

 

Liebevoll tätschelte Jackson das Knie seines Sohnes. "Nun, ich bin froh, Sohn. All diese Jahre warst du so einsam und verletzt im Inneren. Ich weiß wie viel es dich gekostet hat diese wunderschönen Mädchen zu verlieren. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass du dauerhaften Trost mit einem anderen Mann findest - aber... jedem das seine." Jackson zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Solange du glücklich bist, spielt alles andere keine Rolle für mich. Nun - es ist spät und ich bin müde, und ich bin sicher, du willst deinen Jungen nicht länger oben alleine herumhängen lassen."

 

"Nun... er mag irgendwie diese Herumhängen-Sache", sagte Leroy mit einem kleinen, schelmischen Grinsen. "Bist du sicher, dass du damit einverstanden bist, Dad?"

 

"Hölle ja!" Jackson erwiderte das Grinsen seines Sohnes. "Ich weiß, wir hatten unsere Differenzen, Leroy, aber seit wann war ich jemals irgendeine Art von Bigot?"

 

"Wahr." Leroy stand auf, lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste die Stirn seines Vaters. "Gute Nacht, Dad."

 

"Nacht, Leroy."

 

Jackson ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in sein Bettzeug zurückgleiten und sah zu wie sein Sohn das Zimmer verließ. Er hörte wie Leroy die Treppe zurück zu seinem ... was zum Geier Tony auch immer für ihn war, hochjoggte.

 

Morgen würde Jackson darauf bestehen, dass Tony den Tag mit ihnen verbringt und er würde sich die Zeit nehmen um diesen Burschen kennenzulernen, der die Macht hatte Leroy wieder aussehen zu lassen wie einen verliebten Teenager.

 

Doch jetzt würde er ruhig schlafen mit dem Wissen, dass sein Sohn jemanden in seinen Leben hatte, den er liebte und der ihn genauso wahrhaftig liebte.

 

Und zumindest wusste Jackson nun, warum das Gästezimmer kein Gästezimmer mehr war.

 

Ende


End file.
